


Cecelia and the Satellite (yueki 1)

by ladyofsnails



Series: Yueki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Songfic, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Yueki Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsnails/pseuds/ladyofsnails
Summary: day 1 of Yueki week 2020! Songfic based off Cecelia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon into the WildernessSuki’s life was anything but empty. And it was certainly not simple. Her life had been harsh to her. Born into fear, into solitude, into a community that was determined to lock itself away and let the world burn around it. But fire burns despite what people want, and soon she was watching her home dissolve into ashes and dust.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar), yueki - Relationship
Series: Yueki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036308
Kudos: 11
Collections: yueki week 2020





	Cecelia and the Satellite (yueki 1)

Suki’s life was anything but empty. And it was certainly not simple. Her life had been harsh to her. Born into fear, into solitude, into a community that was determined to lock itself away and let the world burn around it. But fire burns despite what people want, and soon she was watching her home dissolve into ashes and dust. 

The person that was supposed to end all this, the hero they had all been hoping for and many had given up on had finally arrived. And he was a child. A scared, confused, child, trying his best to deal with a destiny that was thrust upon him. 

Suki could relate. She did not choose to be born into a world where she would have to fight tooth and nail to protect her home and her sisters. She did not choose war, but then again, who does but those who don’t fight in it? 

No, she did not choose this. Aang did not choose this. Sokka did not choose this. Katara did not choose this. Toph did not choose this. Zuko did not choose this. 

_The things I've learned from a broken mirror  
How a face can change when a heart knows fear_

Yue did not choose this either. When Suki first met the girl at The Serpent’s Pass, she recognized her face. It was the face of a girl forced to grow up far too fast. The face of a girl who carried the safety of her people on her back and the guilt of abandoning them. It was the face Suki saw in the mirror every morning. But she was also the most beautiful girl Suki had ever met. She reminded her of her home, the way the waves crashed against beach rocks and the sound of wind rustling through the trees. The reflection of the sun off the dusting of snow that feel each winter. 

Yue was the moon that Suki spent her nights as a child craning her neck to look up at and wonder what else was out there. What the world was beyond her tiny island and the overwhelming ocean. 

During the short time they made it through Serpent’s Pass, Suki was beginning to fall in love. 

_Through all the things my eyes have seen  
The best by far is you_

Suki didn’t see Yue for a long time after she left them at Serpent’s Pass. She spent her months in prison on her tip-toes at the small, barred window of her cell, trying to find the moon in the deep blue sky. Every passing cloud looked like Appa, it looked like her savior, but then cloud would dissipate and she was left with the fact that she was still alone. Her only comfort was the moon and the stars.

_If I could fly  
Then I would know  
What life looks like from up above and down below_

When she stumbled off that war balloon and onto solid, free ground for the first time in months, she almost fell to the ground. Yue caught her. She was stronger now, and her hair was styled the same as Katara’s, with a long, tight braid over her shoulder. She was still beautiful, and she was still strangely familiar, and Suki pulled her into a tight hug before she knew what she was doing. She did her best not to cry as the rest of their friends gathered around them nervously. Suki just buried her face in Yue’s shirt and squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to imagine the moon. 

_I'd keep you safe  
I'd keep you dry  
Don't be afraid Cecilia  
I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky_

The day Zuko was crowned Firelord, Suki stood in the front row with all her friends, feeling safe and comfortable back in her Kyoshi uniform with her sisters by her side. As she watched Aang and Zuko up on the podium, her eyes kept sliding to the side, where Yue was standing next to her father with the rest of the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. Her hair was in some fancy updo and she was wearing her royal clothes, and she looked regal. She looked like a princess. But something in Suki missed the Yue she had gotten to know back on Ember Island, who was not a high princess of her nation but an equal, and a friend. 

After the coronation was over and Zuko had delivered his speech, Yue bowed to her father and made her way over to Suki. Suki mentally kicked herself about her doubts. This was still the same Yue. She wasn’t someone to turn her back on friends so quickly. Yue smiled at her, and Suki nearly melted into the ground. She hugged Suki and kissed her on the cheek. Suki was definitely going to melt. 

_For all the things my hands have held  
The best by far is you_


End file.
